The Katiara Chronicles Act 1: Sacrifice
by Ima-Princess
Summary: The movement to restore the Republic is struggling after the Rise of the Empire. A young Jedi with a legacy who escaped Order 66 trades her safety as a smuggler to assist a Corellian Senator under threat. As the galaxy changes, Katiara Orrin does her best to hide her identity as she is forced to face love, mystery and ultimately, the Dark Side within. OCs/Minor Canons
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have been working on this story since 2009. I have a really big 3 Act picture in my head, it's just a matter of getting it all out in an organized sort of order. I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds as much as I enjoy unfolding it!

For a more enhanced reading, please enjoy the following playlist and character descriptions.

**Setting**

Rise of the Empire Era.  
Chandrilla  
Corellia  
Coruscant

**Playlist**

Sweet Dreams - (as preformed by) Emily Browning  
Papercut - Linkin Park  
Stand in the Rain - Superchic[k]  
Someday - Nickelback  
Tomorrow - Sixx:am  
Army of Me - Björk  
Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence  
Heavy In your Arms - Florence + the Machine  
Fine Again - Sleether  
Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars

**Character Descriptions**

Katiara Orrin - Jedi - 21  
Graphic Art: .  
Look-A-Like: Jennifer Lawrence

Logan Bel Iblis - Aristocracy - 23  
Look-A-Like: Ben Barnes

Mr. V - Unknown - Unknown  
Look-A-Like: Alex Pettyfer

Senator Garm Bel Iblis: wiki/Garm_Bel_Iblis


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**T**hough the lighting was dim and all was silent, the young blonde woman could still tell where she was. She walked alone, robed in a dark brown cloak, down the large, empty hall. Only the clinking of her boots on the metal flooring was heard, but this noise was soon muffled by a deep red carpet spread out as a path. Steadily, a fierce murmur began to fill the passage, whispering words of deceit and death. The young woman stopped, turning quickly to look behind her. Though the words continued, she saw nothing but the empty hall.

She began walking once more, ignoring the whispers that filled her ears, heading for her destination. Suddenly, light spilled from an open door a ways down the corridor, but it was a sad light, which was smothered by the overwhelming darkness. The robed woman walked cautiously towards the door and looked inside, filled with curiosity. In the lighted room sat three people. One had dark skin and wore exotic robes and tattoos, giving him a strong and bold look. The next had messy blonde hair and a short beard, who looked reluctantly respectable. The last was a petite, brunette woman with a desperate look in her curious, yellow eyes.

Then the young woman peering in on the trio was distracted from her gaze as shots and screams fill the hallway behind her. She heard the cracking of a lightsaber and the cry of someone's last breath. And then she saw them. Coming towards her was a squadron of clone soldiers with guns, leading them was a darkly dressed man carrying a glowing saber. Unable to move her feet or speak with her lips, the woman stood by the door in shock. As the troops came, she was seemingly unnoticed as they passed her and followed their young leader into the lighted room.

She couldn't turn her head to see what happened in the room. But she could hear what happened within. First there were a few surprised questions and protests. None were answered. Then outcries but they were quick muffled into groans as blasters were fired. Suddenly, she found the dark, evil eyes of the young leader were looking into hers, with lightsaber raised. He brought his weapon down on her without saying a word and she could do nothing to stop him.

She squeezed closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**T**wo quick beeps sounded. Katiara Orrin's blue eyes snapped open, but instead of twinkling with energy, they were darkened with fear. These reacquiring nightmares were starting to disturb her. She took in a deep breath and sighed, looking up to find she had fallen asleep at her controls. Rubbing her head with one hand, she looked out the cockpit window to see her ship approaching a planet: her destination. She grunted as she sat up all the way. She wasn't ready to go down just yet.

Ever since Katiara had joined the rebellion that was silently resisting the Empire, she had been kept on her toes, moving all around the Galaxy. Though she often wondered why the Emperor hadn't put his foot down in the beginning, she was glad he ignored the rebel leaders even though many of them were signers of the Petition of 2000. She had joined the alliance hoping to right the galaxy again and, at least avenge her parents' and mentor's deaths.

The young woman stood and stretched her arms over her head as she let out a small yawn. She grabbed a string of leather and quickly tied her messy, blonde hair up into a ponytail. Though she knew she would have to tame it later, she didn't care much to worry about it now. She headed towards the back of her YV-664 light freighter to check on her cargo, despite the fact that she was certain that it was safe.

In the small storage room there were several crates, but none of them caught her attention. She dropped to her knees and slid one of the metal tiles out of its place in the floor. Inside the small, smuggling compartment were two diminutive storage units. She reached down and opened the top of one. Her gloved hand slid over the DH-17 blasters as a reassurance that they were really there. She closed her eyes and wondered how she got into this illegal business anyways. Not that the blaster was illegal, but she was supplying a resistance against the Galactic Empire. That was reason enough for her execution. She closed up the crate and moved the panel back in place to once again hide the weapons.

Katiara walked out of the room and back to the cockpit, and sat down at her controls once more. Sighing, she sent a signal down to the small planet, hoping her contacts would send her coordinates for their location. After a few minutes she grew restless and was about to send her signal again, but then a voice came over her intercom in response.

"_Avalon_, do you copy? This is Chandrila 'Alliance' base," the voice of a man came over saying. The tone was cautious and alert. These two traits were vital to their organization. Any misplaced trust or hastened steps might cause the resistance to be trampled.

"I copy," she replied but then skipped past the formality, wanting to get out of her vulnerable spot, sitting like a duck in the middle of space. "I have a shipment from our contact in BlasTech. Requesting coordinates to land and deliver shipment," she said, tapping her fingers impatiently on the control board. She knew that they would have to verify her, even though she had been to the Chandrila base on several occasions.

Finally the reply came. "Verified, _Avalon_. You should be receiving our coordinates," the man said and she checked to make sure her ship was indeed receiving their location. It was.

"Copy, Chandrila base, I'm receiving the coordinates," she said as she engaged the _Avalon_, preparing to head for the planet. "See you in a bit," she said with a smile as she started for the planet.

The YV design freighter glided down into the make shift hanger of the Chandrila 'Alliance' base. The secret base was deep in one of the jungles on the agriculture planet and, though a perfect place to hide, it was hard enough to find even with coordinates and even harder to land in. But Katiara had minimal troubles landing. She soon as she was safely on the ground, she pushed a button to open the door and walked out on the boarding ramp as it slid out from the ship.

A woman with short, red hair and a friendly smile greeted her. A man stood beside her, Katiara seemed to vaguely recognize him, though nothing registered at first. He had graying brown hair, stern eyes and a mustache. A small group of rebel recruits approached her as well. "The cargo is under third tile back in the storage chamber," she said with arms crossed, nodding her head towards the ship, giving them permission to board and retrieve the crates hidden within.

As the small group passed into her ship, the young, blonde woman walked the rest of the way down the ramp and nodded her head respectfully to the retired senator in front of her. "It's a pleasure to see you again after so many years, Mon Mothma," Katiara was with a smile, recalling the last time she had seen the woman. It had been many years ago, before she went to the academy. Her mother, Cacilya Ky'Varm, was meeting with the redheaded woman about something, but Katiara never knew what.

"And you, Katiara. You have surely grown, I wish your mother could see you now," the woman said, and though Katiara smiled back, she wasn't sure if she was really what her mother would have wanted in a daughter. Cacilya had been a respectable, beautiful senator who was always mannerly in Katiara's mind and would never think of letting her only daughter being a smuggler for an illegal resistance. Though she was sure her father wouldn't have objected.

"This is Senator Garm Bel Iblis," Mon Mothma introduced, motioning to the older man beside her. The name rang clear in Katiara's mind but she only came to full recognzation of who he was when the woman leader finished introducing him further. "He is the current senator of Corellia. Senator Iblis took your mother's place after she stepped down from office." So that was how Katiara knew him, though she wondered why Senator Mothma was so interested in bringing up her mother continuously.

"Pleased to finally met you, Katiara Orrin," the aging man said, taking Katiara's hand. Though she was sure he intended on kissing it, as was Corellian formality, but she wasn't a lady like her mother. She shook his hand firmly, but he didn't look surprised and welcomed the handshake warmly. "Shall we go inside?" he offered, waiting for Mon Mothma's response.

"Yes. I'm sure the men can get the cargo on and off without any trouble," she said as she began to lead the way toward a small building that was only one story high. Katiara was sure that most of the establishment was under the ground for security reasons. She followed the two older people towards the building, looking around her but not recognizing any changes to the base. Men and woman, both young and old were still scurrying around, most of them repairing damaged equipment.

The door to the building opened and the three walked inside it confidently. Just as she had expected, Katiara found them on a small platform with a lift beside it. Below them was a large warehouse-like room. Though there wasn't a lot of people, there still seemed to be a lot going on. The trio boarded the lift and took it down to the main floor. She wasn't sure why they wanted to talk to her, but the blonde smuggler was sure that something was up.

They walked down through a row of transmitters and other communication items until they came to a door, which slid open with a hiss when Mon Mothma approached it. They all entered the small office; still no one spoke a word. There was a small round table in the room and a counter on the wall, but not much else. "Please, take a seat," Mon Mothma encouraged as she herself took a place in on of the cushioned chairs. Though Garm Bel Iblis sat next to the Alliance leader, Katiara sat down across from the two.

"So, what is this about? A special shipment or something?" Katiara inquired. She had only ever done smuggling for the resistance and doubted they had any other use for her. Or maybe they would if they wanted to risk blowing her cover.

"Katiara, you are smart enough to know that we are meeting to talk about more than just a smuggling mission," Mon Mothma said. The young woman sighed, knowing that it had to be more than that. She never really thought that the leader of an organization would need to talk to one of their suppliers about something like that anyways.

"That's what I figured," Katiara said, her tone was a bit disappointed. She merely hoped they didn't want her to do anything big that would risk her own safety. Her kind was still being hunted down like rats and she didn't want to deal with the Empire in any big ways.

"Well, we are in need of your more…unique qualities for this assignment, Katiara," Mon Mothma replied, obviously trying to choose her words carefully. But she still seemed to be avoiding the main question: what _was_ the assignment? "I believe that your force-sensitive abilities would be better put to use in a more personal field. We have plenty of trained and able smugglers for the time being, but, as I'm sure you are aware, no Jedi. They have become extinct in the Galaxy."

"Yes, I've noticed," Katiara replied stiffly. Wasn't that the whole reason she was trying to keep a low profile? Even though the Jedi Purge was over, the Empire kept its eyes out for anyone who was force-sensitive. Then, once they were found, they had to either commit their services to the Emperor or be killed.

"Well, we would like to put your abilities to better use. Trying to stay on the Emperor's good side, Garm Bel has submitted to most of the Galactic issues sent out and sent in his dues to the Emperor. To the naked eye it would appear that Corellia would appear to be a loyal planet to the Galactic Empire, but he is one of its strongest opposers in secret. He even helped start up this Alliance to Restore the Republic. Unfortunately, Senator Iblis' close friend Fang Zar of Sern Prime was recently murdered and we fear that it was both a threat and a warning to Corellia," Mon Mothma said. Katiara could only guess that they wanted her to be Senator Iblis' bodyguard and this wasn't the most appealing idea to her.

"For several weeks, maybe a month or two even, we have been receiving…disturbing anonymous notes. Though we are certain no one knows for sure my standing is on the rebellion's site, I still fear that we are suspected as traitors. But the notes that have been sent to us have been threatening the safety of my youngest child, Lizabea. She is seven and, though we have security, I fear that these threats have been coming from the inside," Garm Bel finished up for the redheaded woman and paused for Katiara to take in the information before he finished. "I…We would like you to come to Corellia to investigate the matter but mainly to protect my daughter until the mole has been found and these threats stopped.."

So she was to be a bodyguard Jedi protecting some little brat of an seven year old? But then again, she had said many times of late that she was more than ready for any kind of change. Even if the assignment wasn't something extremely exciting, it would be a change. Perhaps just the kind of change she needed. But she doubted it. "Well see how it works out," she said, confirming that she would do the job.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**D**uring the trip to Corellia, Katiara tried her best to think of what exactly she was going to do once they arrived. Being a nanny wasn't her idea of fun but she would have to do something while the girl ways playing with her dolls and doing her studies. Sitting in the royal cruise ship, the _Avalon_ was safely tucked away in the hanger, Katiara fingered her lightsaber. Though she had constructed it nearly three years prior, she had only used it once. She never had wanted to blow her cover by utilizing the weapon and having all of the Empire after her like so many other Jedi had.

The silver metal of the ancient weapon was clear like a mirror and the black grip on the handle by it easy to hold and control. The stabilizing ring on the top was made of a mysterious black metal and the same kind of metal was used on the end of the weapon. Hiding in the metal works of the lightsaber was an Adegan crystal, which was the saber's source of power. Katiara had mediated on the crystal for days in the Illum caves. When she finally finished, she was just in time to fight off the clone troopers who had come to 'exterminate' her. Minutes later she found that her parents had died. It was no wonder she had never used it again.

But now the tides were turning. She could sense that on Corellia, her job would indeed her harder than babysitting. Threats and deceit were no place for child's play and the time might very well come when a simple blaster wouldn't get the job down. She clicked the lightsaber on her belt, hidden in a leather case so it wouldn't be easily recognized. Perhaps those moments alone with only Lizabea in the Corellian capital would provide a time to practice with the Jedi tool.

She stood and walked over to the window, her arms crossed. She could see Corellia ahead of the ship. They would be landing soon and her mission would officially begin. Katiara checked herself to make sure she was ready. Her DH-17 blaster pistol was in its holster and extra ammo secured beside it. Her lightsaber in its case with the comlink clicked near it. For now that would be it. Though it the situation proved more dangerous than she assumed, she would probably carry a thermal detonator or two with her just in case.

The door to the sitting room slid open and Garm Bel Iblis stepped in. He joined her by the window and starred out. "We will be entering the atmosphere in just a few minutes," he told her, still looking towards his home planet. Katiara could tell there was a hint of fear in his voice. She watched that planet grew steadily closer. This was her mother's homeworld yet she had never visited. She had never wanted to.

* * *

The entrance ramp to the royal cruiser lowered in the capital-docking bay. Outside the ship a small welcoming committee wait for the Senator to disembark from the transport. As soon as Katiara exited the ship she counted seven people and prepared to be formally introduced. She was hardly formal though. With Senator Bel Iblis wearing a beautiful robe embodied with an authentic Corellian design, she must have looked like his servant…even lower than that. Her garments were that of a smuggler: a pair of pants smudged with oil tucked into heavily worn boots, a sleeveless top that was rumbled and fading and a messy bun of blonde hair that probably hadn't been brushed in days.

She noted the shock on their faces with amusement.

The senator went over to a lady with black hair, hugged and kissed her calling her 'darling'. His wife. Then he shook the hand of a younger woman wearing a very stiff looking dress. His senatorial aide. Next he slapped a rather elderly man on the back and estranged a few words. His adviser. Then he bent down and swooped up a little girl with long, curly, black hair and innocent green eyes. Her assignment.

Katiara stood at the end of the ramp, arms crossed, waiting to be introduced. The four guards that surrounded the welcoming committee eyed her suspiciously, wondering why in the world she was there. They didn't wait long to find out. Garm Bel Iblis motioned for her to come forward so she did without hesitation. She didn't try to impress them for she was certain they all expected her to be liked her mother. Refined, proper, charming, polite: all the qualities any responsible young woman should have. Katiara wasn't responsible and she definitely was not her mother.

"This is Jedi Knight Katiara Orrin," the senator announced to the small band. They all smiled and nodded like any polite person would, though Katiara knew they were still skeptical. "She has come to watch Lizabea personality until the threats are released so that the other guards can do their job more efficiently in more ways." He smiled confidently. Then he turned to Katiara to introduce her to those present.

"Katiara, this is my wife, Adeline, my aide, Jessina Var-Chai and this" - he grabbed the little girl in a playful side hug – "is my daughter Lizabea. She's a good girl, you won't have to worry much about her, just everyone else." Then he turned to his daughter and squatted down so he was on her level. "Katiara here is going to be protecting you from that bad guy who's been sending those mean letters. You just do what she says and be good, okay?"

The girl looked up a Katiara quite starry eyed like she was seeing a celebrity or had just gotten a new toy. The blonde Jedi hoped it was more like the former. She wasn't going to be playing dress-up anytime soon. Then Lizabea turned back to her father and kissed him on the cheek saying, "Yes, papa, I'll be good." She was like the perfect child. Katiara imagined her mother was very much like this girl when she was younger.

Garm Bel Iblis stood again, smiling proudly and turned to Katiara. "I'll have them unpack your stuff, though my wife has taken the liberty of buying you some nice things for the banquets and such. The servants will take them up to your room. Bea can show you where it is and then…" he began and Katiara knew he was going to start talking logistics.

"Senator, my ship. Where are they putting my ship?" That was what she wanted to know. She hoped he didn't think she was planning on making a quick get away, but the _Avalon_ was her most prized possession and there was no way she was going to let it be just anywhere.

"Oh, yes. I will have it unloaded in the West Hanger. It will be safe enough there, I keep my own ships there in fact," he said as if it was really no big matter. Then he went back to his previous train of thought, explaining to Katiara about security and layout of the capital.

* * *

After Katiara finished talking with the senator, she found herself being lead through the elegantly designed capital building by an seven year old who was no taller than one and a third meters. As they walked down the halls, only the clicking of the Jedi's boots and the sat patter of the young girl's shoes was heard. Every once in a while, Bea would glance up at Katiara and smile widely, but she never said a word. Finally they reached her room and the senator's daughter opened the door.

"This is your room, Jedi Katiara. Mine is right next door," she said. It seemed she never said anything that didn't have a completely polite point to it.

"Uh, thanks," Katiara said, though she wasn't even sure if that was the right thing to say. Inside saw that her bags had not only been delivered but also put away in the closet. The room was rather simple, as Katiara preferred, featuring only a bed, closet, desk and small couch by what seemed to be a walkout balcony. But it had none of the fancier things she saw throughout the building. She assumed Lady Adeline had them moved when she was Katiara's disposition.

She felt a tugging at her hand and looked down to see Lizabea's soft, manicured hand in her own. "Come see my room," she said, Katiara smiled and nodded. The little sweetness the girl possessed was certainly growing on the Jedi. Bea led her over to the desk and pushed a small red button that seemed out of place on the wall. But the wall slid away to reveal a very bright, girly room. Bea's room.

They walked in and Katiara immediately surveyed for dangerous elements. The young girl had a balcony as well. That would have to be closed up. It was like a welcoming platform for anyone with ill means towards the senator's daughter. And though the room was neat and tidy, there were many play things on the floor, a perfect spot for deadly kouhuns worms to hide. Luckily, those were the only things she noticed that would have to be changed right away.

The young girl ran over to a chest and began to pull out several dolls, apparently wanting to show them to her new babysitter bodyguard. But something else caught Katiara's eye: a shadow was cast onto the floor through the curtain that separated the room from the balcony. Even though it was only a shadow, she could tell it was a man. She glanced over at Bea, who was obviously oblivious to the stranger. Katiara left her hand slid to her waist. For a moment her fingers hovered over her lightsaber, but then moved to her blaster. She drew it carefully. Lizabea stood and saw the gun.

She stood a bit shocked as Katiara quickly moved a finger over her lips, signaling for the girl to remain quiet. Bea nodded and bit her lip anxiously. Katiara walked gently over to the balcony entrance and up beside the curtain. She held the blaster up and took a deep breath. Maybe this would be the enemy, coming to kidnap Bea. If it were, it would sure make things a lot simpler. She glanced over at Lizabea, who was still, though fear was easily seen in her glistening green eyes.

Katiara moved quickly, grabbing the figured from behind the curtain and shoving him up against the wall. Hold him in place with her forearm, she held her gun up so the young man could see it clearly. He flew his arms up in defense as Katiara smirked with satisfaction. But then she heard the senator's daughter shriek from inside the room. "Logan!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**L**izabea ran over to the young man, squeezing in front of Katiara, and embraced him with a hug. He was tall and muscular with hair as black as Bea's and was dressed in a rather formal looking uniform. Katiara lowered her blaster uncertainly and released her hold on him. Obviously the girl she was protecting knew this man though she didn't know why. And she was eager to know why he was on the balcony. She did not put her gun back in its holster, but took a step backwards, trying not to look so confused.

The two hugged rather affectionately and when they separated, Lizabea still stood beside him, holding his hand and smiling up at Katiara. Before any words could leave the Jedi's mouth, the young man looked over her and said abruptly. "So this is who father picked to guard you, huh?" It appeared Senator Bel Iblis forgot to mention any other children. "Maybe I'll have to stick around a while to make sure you are protected _properly_," he said, though Bea seemed not to notice the condescending undertone that Katiara immediately picked up.

He began to walk inside with Lizabea as she squealed with delight at the prospect of him staying for a long while. "And who would you be?" Katiara said, tucking her gun away. She could draw it quickly if needed. The man – assuming Lizabea's brother "Logan" – ignored her and began to play with the little girl on the floor. "Excuse me, I'm in charge here and unless…"

"Look, missy, you can go play bodyguard somewhere else. No one else can protect my sister like I can," he said rather defensively, glaring at her. Katiara readily glared back with equal fierceness. When he turned away from her, she heard him mutter "Especially not inferior, orphan scum." Katiara had had it with his arrogance. She drew her lightsaber and ignited it so that it was merely inches from his neck. Bea yelped from surprise.

"I suggest you stand, you nerfherder, before I decide to remove your head from your shoulders," she said sternly. Though she hadn't used the lightsaber in years, she held it with the same control she remembered learning at the academy. Logan looked up surprised, but also annoyed. He stood slowly, with his hands raised in some sort of defense.

"What?" he simply asked, obviously seeing that Katiara was irritated.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" she inquired, her sapphire lightsaber was still raised and the blade was pointed at his neck. One quick movement from him and he wouldn't see another sunset.

"Logan Bel Iblis. The Senator's son, Bea's brother. Don't you know anything, you..." he began, but Katiara didn't let him get far in his insults.

"Shut up," she said casually. "What were you doing, Mister 'Senator's son'?"

"Waiting for Bea to come back. I didn't know she was bring a…"

"And you were waiting because…?"

"I've been gone for a while and wanted to surprise her. Is that okay with you or are there some forms I need to fill out?" he replied, putting his hands on his hips. They were both annoyed with each other.

"Fine," Katiara consented. She knew she had no business telling Lizabea's own brother he couldn't see her, though it went against her better judgment.

She went to look out the balcony so that they could have a bit more privacy, though as she walked away, she heard Logan whisper to Lizabea, "You don't need her, I'm here, she's just a…" then she was out of earshot and didn't hear anything else. She focused her attention on how quickly she could get the balcony sealed off from any other intruders.

* * *

Logan stayed half an hour then left. A few hours later they all met for dinner. As suggested by Lizabea, Katiara put on some cleaner - though not fancier – clothes and brushed her hair, securing it in quick ponytail. Her short skirt, tank top and pull over had lost their wrinkles from being hung in a closet for perhaps the first time. She walked with Bea, who was wearing a very princess-esque green dress, down to the dinning hall.

In the dining hall, though there was a long, glamorous table for banquets, only five were to be dining on it that evening. She saw that everyone present had changed into much nicer clothing, yet she didn't feel the least bit out of place. Katiara and Bea walked over to the others. She noticed Logan standing beside his father, looking serious and complacent. He seemed much different, but Katiara wasn't fooled. Venom traced her glare at him, though no one else noticed.

"Katiara, this is my son, Logan. He wasn't able to greet us earlier," Garm Bel Iblis introduced. Logan bowed his head politely as if nothing had happened previously, as if this was the first time they were meeting. Katiara looked at him with suspicion but didn't say anything as they all took their seats.

"I hope you have found your room comfortable," Lady Bel Iblis inquired as they all began to eat the exquisite meal. Katiara looked up, her mouth half full of food.

"Yes," she said, still chewing. The senator's wife was shocked by Katiara's ignorance of manners. The Jedi swallowed and replied again, hoping to smooth over the impression. "Yes, it is very nice."

"Were the dresses not to your liking? I was hoping to find you wearing one of them," she asked politely, though it seemed to Katiara like an interrogation.

"They were very nice but not appropriate for my position." _Or my style._ She replied and took another bite of her meat. Katiara's thoughts dwelt for a moment on the prospect of _her_ wearing a ballgown whilst wielding a lightsaber. Lady Bel Iblis cleared her throat loudly. The Jedi was sure that the Senator's wife didn't like her. There was no doubt that she was measuring Katiara up against her mother…and Katiara was failing.

"Not appropriate! Why, your mother looked beautiful in her gowns, I'm sure you could pull it off," the older woman said rather nonchalantly. It appeared to Katiara that in this crowd, you could only be beautiful if you wore some extravagant gown. But Katiara didn't really care much about looking like a princess; her job wasn't really concerned with appearance.

"Darling, give her a rest. I'm sure she is tired from the trip," Garm Bel Iblis said, though it was obviously just an excuse to get the aggressive conversation off topic. It seemed to work well. "Logan, how is the military base holding up in Tyrena? Any new information?" Finally, Katiara could eat without being interrupted. Though she was curious as to what the father and son would be discussing.

"It is all well," Logan began. He sounded very stiff and formal, hardly what Katiara would have expected after their first encounter. "I believe no one would attempt attacking the city even if they had a good reason. Also," he began, but lowered his voice considerably. "Apparently recruiting has been good. They are finding it harder to sort the real patriots from the spies. But so far they have had good luck making connections."

"Good, good," the senator simply replied at normal volume and then continued to eat. For a few moments there was silence at the table, though Katiara could sense she wouldn't fit in properly. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to accompany Lizabea to any banquets. There was no way she could put up with fifty 'Adeline Bel Iblis's.

* * *

Over the next couple days, things at the capital were quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though one or two politicians came over for lunch with the senator, there were no other guests to the Bel Iblis apartments, at least none that Katiara knew of. So her days were spent watching Lizabea do studies in the library with a tutor she had thoroughly checked out and keeping an eye on her as she played in her room. But all in all, it was a dull job and Katiara began to wonder if she was even needed. She could have made at least two shipments in the time she had been there.

During those few days, she had found time to meditate and practice with her lightsaber. Though she had to be discrete about it, it seemed to clear her mind somewhat and she felt better having a lightsaber in her hands once again. Bea often watched Katiara practice and though the little girl still didn't talk much, she mused aloud quite often about how her brother, Logan, had still not paid her another visit. But she wouldn't have to wait long.

On the third day after her arrival, Katiara was practicing her lightsaber techniques in her room, while keeping an eye on Lizabea napping next door. She went through the seven forms of combat, remembering all over again what Duncan had taught her at the academy. Shii-Cho. Makashi. Soresu. It was all coming back to her like the memories of an old friend. But unlike an old friend, she could not tell anyone or she would risk becoming one of the hunted.

There was a beep, signaling to Katiara that someone was about to enter the room. She quickly disengaged her saber and clipped it onto her belt just as the door slid open and Logan strutted into the room. Though his walk was casual enough, Katiara could tell by the look in his eyes that he was annoyed by something. "Where's my sister? I couldn't enter her room," he inquired. He was probably about to accuse Katiara of something, but she replied before he had the chance.

"Bea is sleeping in her room, but I've locked the door until this is all settled. Anyone who wants to enter her room has to come through mine now," she told him. Then she smiled slyly. "I hope you don't have a problem with that."

"Well, I don't care. But I want to see her now," he told Katiara and took a step forward, but stopped when he saw her hand fly to her lightsaber. He smirked. "And don't even try it this time." He pulled aside his jacket to reveal a shiny, golden lightsaber with silver inlays. A beautiful weapon that must have taken at least three months to fashion, while Katiara's own saber only took one month after she finished meditating on the crystal.

"Is that a toy your daddy bought for you?" she inquired with a snarl. She hated it when non-force sensitive humans tried to act like Jedi when it was obvious they had no talent. Even if he did drawl, she was sure she could disarm him within minutes, probably even seconds.

Logan laughed. "Just because I didn't attend the academy doesn't mean I can't beat you. I wouldn't be so arrogant sometimes, Katiara," he told her. He pulled out his lightsaber and held it loosely in his hand.

"Me being arrogant?" Katiara replied. "Maybe you should take a look in the mirror, hero," she told him mockingly, hoping he would take the hint and stand down. He had no business being so forceful. Why would he want to wake his sister anyways? She was sleeping safely in her room, Katiara could sense it.

"Well then, we'll just have to see if you can take me or not," he said, clearly implying that she had no chance what so ever. He activated his lightsaber and a gold blade appeared. He held it up in the Shii-Cho Neutral Forward position. Katiara merely laughed as he decided to use the most elementary of the lightsaber forms.

"Well, I guess I can give the youngling a lesson," she said, drawing her own weapon and igniting the blue blade. She smirked and stood in a Soresu stance and waited for him to advance. She was certain this would be a piece of cake.

Logan at Katiara in some sort of jung, but he missed by so much that Katiara merely had to step out of the way. "That all you got?" she taunted as she spun and swung at him, reminding herself that she had a real saber and not a trainee. There was no need to go cutting off limbs. Logan blocked the swing easily and pushed her away. Then he attacked again, swinging twice at Katiara, she blocked both times and spun around, bringing her lightsaber down upon his and kicking him back.

Logan stumbled backwards, but didn't fall down. He was a bit caught off guard but gripped his lightsaber fiercely and came towards her again, spinning and swinging, but not even letting Katiara break a sweat. "I thought you were gonna bring something new," Katiara taunted again. She knew that Master Yoda would have chided her for being so sarcastic and growing her opponent's anger. But she wasn't at the academy anymore. They weren't going to tell her what to do.

She swung at Logan and her blocked as their lightsabers got into a lock. Bea's door was right behind Katiara and she was pushed up against the door as Logan pushed his lightsaber against hers with force. She let him gain a little ground and was about to push him away when she saw him smile slyly, making her hesitate. She looked at him questionably for a moment. He had something up his sleeves, she could just tell.

But that something wasn't up his sleeves. "You want something new?" he asked as his smirk grew. Then he leaned his head quickly between the blades and planted a stern kiss on Katiara's lips catching her completely off guard. When he pulled away she was determined to slap him hard, but as her hand made contact with his cheek, he pressed the button and the door slid open, making her fall back onto the floor of Lizabea's room.

"I bet that was something you've never experienced," Logan said as he deactivated his lightsaber and stepped over her into Bea's room. Katiara glared at him but her pride was too hurt to try and stop him again. Lizabea would just have to have a shorter nap that day. The blonde Jedi was going to do her best to avoid any more aggressive encounters.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A **few hours after Logan came to visit Lizabea, a tutor came to teach the young girl her afternoon studies. Consequently, Logan was excused. Katiara spied in on Bea and her teacher to make sure things was getting along well. She hoped that her rival had left permanently. She stepped away from the door to the young girl's room and moved towards her personal balcony with no intent in mind.

With her arms crossed, Katiara stood on the balcony and stared into the courtyard below. Nothing interesting or suspicious caught her eye in the gardens so she looked up. The surrounding apartments were quiet and still. She saw no one and therefore she relaxed a little bit. Then there was a beep at her door and she turned slightly startled.

A guard rushed into the room with Logan trailing behind him looking rather annoyed. In the guard's hand was a folded up piece of paper, which Logan tried to snatch numerous times with no prevail. "Senator Bel Iblis told me to report to you with another note…um, threat from…" the guard stuttered on in a puzzling formal way. But he was interrupted when Katiara impatiently grabbed the note from his hand and began to read it silently.

_The secret is out and the secret is in._

_No one is safe and no one is threatened._

_Until you pay your respects you will have no rest._

_My eyes are on a girl in a green dress._

Katiara raised a questioning eyebrow, pondering the subtle thread. Then she noticed Logan waiting to read the note with notable edginess. She crumpled up the paper and threw it at him. He eagerly began to open it up and read the note himself. The young, blonde Jedi turned her eyes towards Lizabea's room, seeing clearly all that was happening through a glass door that she had installed to replace the old fake wall. As she watched all that was happening inside the room, a hundred suspects filled her thoughts.

"So, are you going to try to play detective today?" Logan inquired with his usual arrogant tone. Katiara turned towards him with her arms crossed. She noticed that the guard retreating out of the room.

"As long as you insist on playing a spoiled, laserbrain, brat of a prince with more arrogance than the scum on Nar Shaddaa" – she paused. – "Then yes. The role of detective seems to fit under my job description rather nicely," Katiara replied with as much wit as she could muster. She hoped he would stomp away like the haughty young man he was. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Oh, so that's it then…" Logan replied as if he had just realized something, crossing his arms against his chest. "So at the end of it all it's not just about protection or honor or heritage, but the few filthy credits you'll be paid for a job well done."

Katiara abandoned any hope of scaring him away at this moment and placed her hands on her hips, ready to win this little argument. "Reality check, prince. Not everyone is born with a lifestyle of jewels. Some people actually have to work to stay alive," she told him, dismissing that fact that she was a senator's daughter herself. But she had left that way of life when she was much younger. It seemed to her that the senator's son was more naïve than a squeamish hoojib.

"Really? I had no idea," Logan replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "But even if I wasn't living in this Corellian palace, I wouldn't just take any job just because it pays well. You act like if you got a good enough offer, you would wipe us all out yourself!"

"Don't worry. I would gladly 'wipe you out' for free!" Katiara responded hastily. She glanced into Lizabea's room; things were still fine on the other side of the wall. "But I would say there is more honor in risking your life for others than simply wearing a fancy uniform and shaking some hands."

"So a scruffy smuggler is more honorable than a senator? Is that what you are saying?"

"I didn't say that exactly, but now that you mention it, the shoe does fit. If anything, my job is at least a more difficult task. It takes no special effort to look pretty and sign some silly papers."

Logan snorted in annoyance. "You seem to forget that your very own mother was a senator just like my father."

"And look where it got her," Katiara said with a very cynical, casual tone; but she didn't really mean it in her heart. There was a silence as both parties of the argument stood still, surprised at the words of Cacilya Ky'Varm's own daughter. Of course Katiara had mourned, but they had never had a good relationship so the sentiment didn't last long.

Suddenly Lizabea ran in from her room with an excited grin and laughing eyes. "Logan! Jedi Katiara!" she said with thrill as she grabbed her brother's arm, hoping to grab his attention as well. "My teacher has just told me that I will be allowed to attend the Victory Day Ball tomorrow evening!"

Katiara glared in defiance as Logan grinned with assumed victory. "Wonderful! I'm sure you will enjoy it; being able to dress up all pretty and show all of our important guests your esteemed manners," Logan said to Bea, though Katiara didn't need her Jedi intuition to know that it was directed as a challenge at her. Logan short her a glance that clearly said 'can you handle it, Jedi?'

A public ball. Great idea, just what the situation needed. But Katiara knew that the Bel Iblis family was arrogant enough to think their security tight. So despite her better judgment, Katiara decided to take advantage of the occasion to prove she was worth something on their own level. In fact, Katiara planned on beating them all at their own game.

Katiara put a hand on Bea's shoulder and a phony grin on her face. "I'm sure you will have a great time. You will be the belle of the ball. Everyone is sure to be impressed." She spoke encouragingly to Bea, but her eyes to fixed on Logan. _I accept your challenge._

* * *

The next day, while Lizabea was preparing for the ball, Katiara sat in her same-old grungy clothes trying to find any clues in the threat. Her first thought would have been to examine the printing, but she saw clearly, even through the wrinkles, that it was a computer-generated letter, decrypted and untraceable. She thought that maybe there was a clue hidden in the words themselves.

"The secret is out…and in? What does he…is it a he?" she said allowed to no one but herself as she read the note on her bed, trying to make some sense out of the letter. She wished that the senator wasn't allowing Lizabea to go to the ball. The traitor could be there, or he could make a booby-trap in Bea's room. There were so many risks. But he wouldn't listen.

For a few hours she turned these random thoughts in her head, bouncing back and forth between the letter and the files stored on her datapad. So far she had been having no luck. In her heart, Katiara didn't really expect to make much out of the note, she was just trying to buy herself time, hoping that Senator Bel Iblis would change his mind. But he didn't. Senators were always very stubborn. Katiara knew from personal experience.

After hours of working on the threat in vain, Lizabea ran in. Katiara was pleased to see that she was not wearing a green dress. It was clear that the enemy was arrogant enough to assume he knew her preferences. It reminded Katiara how easily this could be an inside job. Bea pranced in and jumped onto the Jedi's bed wearing a cheerful, yellow dress that sparkled with glitter. Her black hair was pinned back in a braid of sorts with small, yellowish flowers woven into it.

"Jedi Katiara, look! I'm all prettied!" she exclaimed with pride as she sat up straight on the bed and smiled widely. It was quite obvious that this was her first ball. Katiara looked up at the young girl and smirked. She looked like a little buttercup princess.

"Yes, you do look quite nice," she said. Any chance of them skipping the ball was lost now that Lizabea was all ready. Even though she seemed like the perfect angel daughter, Katiara was sure that her father would never be able to refuse her. She definitely had her parents wrapped around her finger…and she didn't even know it.

"But you are still wearing your grungy space clothes. Aren't you going to change into one of the gowns in the closet? You only have a couple hours to get ready by now," Bea said, sounding a bit concerned. She hopped off the bed and ran over to the closet, quickly searching through the things held inside. She pulled out a pink dress with frills and flowers and silk and velvet and everything that could possibly go on a dress. "I like this one."

"I don't. It's hideous," Katiara said with disgust, then laughing at the idea of it. Were all the gowns Adeline Bel Iblis had brought so over done and ugly? She got off the bed and took the dress from the young girl and hung it in the closet again. "You go finish getting ready, shine your shoes or whatever. I'll get dressed and then you can help me do my hair. Deal?" Katiara simply wanted to get the little girl out of the room while she prepared for the horrors she expected to encounter at the ball.

"Deal!" Lizabea responded. She seemed pleased to have used one of Katiara's 'informal' words. She smiled widely and ran back into her room, closing the door behind her. Katiara sighed and began to look through the closet for something at least half decent.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**T**he night was young as the many important guests began to arrive to the Coronet Capital Ball Room. All were dress in the most elegance styles, all were well versed in the highest of formal affairs, – but most importantly – all were there with a specific reason in mind. Few came simply to enjoy the splendor of the celebration, for through and through it was a political gathering.

The majestic ballroom was decorated to impress its visitors for sure. The grand staircase that lead down to the main floor had a regal purple carpet running down the center as a path and the railing was decorated with jade roses. The marble floor shined like glass as the light from the extravagant, crystal chandeliers reflected off the ground. Giant, velvet drapes framed the ceiling-to-floor windows and the moonlight shimmered into the grand room like a million candles.

People who arrived were generally known by all, but recognized publicly by few. They walked down the staircase and quickly joined a group, hoping to gain some influence or connections. The guests were mixed together and rank was seemingly dismissed. The wealthy space merchant would talk with a representative and it would not be counted as suspicious in any way.

As the party began, Senator Bel Iblis and his wife eagerly mingled with the crowd. The senator wore his finest robes of blue and gold – the family colors – while Adeline was dress in a gown with mixed fabrics of satin and velvet. While they talked, Logan stood anxiously by the stairs wearing his finest blue uniform. He hoped that Lizabea would appear soon as he had become more worrisome due to her late appearance.

He didn't have to wait long. Bea showed up at the top of the stairs smiling with excitement in her glittering yellow dress. She waved enthusiastically to Logan just to make sure that he saw her. Her cheeks were rosy pink with anticipation of the Victory Day Ball. Logan grinned up at her and winked. He was glad to see that she was okay. But his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw Katiara walk up and take Lizabea's hand to lead the young girl down the stairs.

The blonde Jedi was dress in a blood red gown that floored to the floor like the petal of a rose. The dress had no straps and the bodice was decorated with a subtle, white pattern that sparkled in the light. She wore a pair of silky white gloves on her hands, which made her looked even statelier. Her hair was partially up in a bun, but the rest fell down over her shoulders in gentle curls. She was a picture of confidence and beauty.

Katiara's main goal was to prove herself to all those who thought her unworthy to continue Senator Cacilya Ky'Varm's legacy. But of course a less important objective was to impress Logan, to show him how simple it was to be a princess. Though she was surprised to find that she actually didn't mind feeling like a princess.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lizabea let go of Katiara's hand to embrace her brother. He seemed to have forgotten she was there, but remembered at her touch and hugged her affectionately in return. "Can I go see Papa?" Bea asked Katiara, who took her hand once more in affirmation.

As they began to walk away from Logan, Katiara leaned close. "Surprised?" she whispered into his ear with a definite sense of challenge and assumed triumph. She didn't wait for a reply, but walked over to the Senator and his wife. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Logan had followed them rather casually.

"Papa!" Lizabea cried and fell on her father in another tender embrace. He squeezed her tight before letting her go. "Look Papa! I got all dressed up and I even got my hair done pretty!" she told him, touching the flowers in her hair gently to make sure they were still there.

"Why yes, you look like the princess of the galaxy!" he told her as he stroked her head gently and smiled down at her. Then he turned his attention to the taller people around him. He glanced at Katiara, but was distracted by his wife. Adeline's mouth was gaping wide in astonishment. She obviously expected Katiara to come wearing her cargo pants and a worn tank top, so seeing the young woman in a dress must have been quite a surprise. "Don't be so silly, darling," Garm Bel Iblis told her in amusement.

"I will only be attending until Lizabea's bedtime, which will only be one hour later than its normal time," Katiara said, she tried to sound elegant and well versed. She looked down at Bea, who smiled wider at the prospect of staying up even a little past her usual bedtime. "Throughout the evening, I shall remain with Lizabea to be sure that she is keep under close watch."

"My dear, you mustn't think of it!" Adeline said in protest. Katiara lifted an eyebrow, surprised at the older woman's statement. Apparently the senator's wife thought a bit too much of the Jedi now. "Balls are supposed to be a place to have fun! You should enjoy yourself tonight, take a break and…"

"I'm sorry, but I won't abandon my duties here and leave Bea unprotected just to have 'fun'," Katiara said. She couldn't help but let her usual tone and way of talking slip in. Plus, it didn't seem to her like any of the people present were there simply to hav this 'fun'. She crossed her arms, wishing the night would end then and there. Katiara remembered why she hated attending banquets with her mother when she was younger.

"I'll watch Lizabea," Logan said suddenly, startling Katiara slightly for she had no idea he was standing next to her. The young man took Bea's hand, who looked up at him in admiration, obviously liking the idea of spending the night with him better than staying under Katiara's watchful eye.

"No, no, my son," Adeline said. It seemed that she had an agenda for everyone attending the celebration ball. She took Bea's hand out from Logan's gently and held it in her own. She leaned close to Logan as if to whisper something she intended no one to hear. Unfortunately for him, Katiara heard most of her words. "You must be social. If you insist on choosing your betrothed then you must make some effort towards it."

Finally, the senator spoke up as he swept Lizabea up into his arms. "All this non-sense over my pretty little girl and who shall watch her," he said playfully after he had kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I have a solution to satisfy all of you. I will watch Bea for the first dance." – he glanced at Lizabea - "Maybe we shall dance it together, dear?" he said quickly to his daughter before returning to his train of thought. "Both Katiara and Logan can dance that first dance to have this 'fun' you speak of, my dear. Then Katiara may return to her duties and Logan may return to his."

Though neither Logan nor Katiara agreed to this, it seemed to appease Adeline Bel Iblis. And, apparently, that was the only objective. The blonde Jedi crossed her arms in silent defiance. She hated dancing, much less with just some political stranger. She would have to listen to them ramble on about some completely boring subject. Not the ideal situation.

"Really, m'lady," Katiara began to protest, but then she noticed Logan smirking confidently. She knew he was expecting her to back down. That would be victory for him and utter defeat for her. "Uh, really, m'lady, thank you. Though be assured that I must return to my duties afterward for the rest of the evening." The smirk disappeared. The game was still on. Then Logan crossed his arms not liking the situation.

"I must find you someone good to dance with then, dearie," the older lady said as she began to look over the whole room for a proper partner for Katiara, who immediately began to object to this idea. But she was instantly cut off by the Senator's boisterous laugh.

"Oh my, Adeline. Will you have Bea's bodyguard dancing with a pompous stranger?" He inquired, which gained a stiff glare from his wife. "Surely if you must force her to dance – yes, my dear, you are forcing her – then at least give her some company she will truly enjoy. Why I'm sure that the proposal of dancing with our son here will be more appealing than a stranger."

"But, Garm. Logan must get out. He will never be married if…" Adeline began. Obviously, Katiara wasn't the model betrothal for a senator's son. Logan's cheeks gained some color, embarrassed that his mother was so persistent on the issue of marriage despite the fact that he was barely twenty-three years of age. But still, to both of the rivals, even the thought of dancing together was absurd.

"Pish posh. If our son is to ever be married, I hardly doubt his type is any that you would choose. At least I would hope my future daughter-in-law doesn't wear feathers up to her nose," he said, laughing again. Apparently, it did not matter one bit what Katiara or Logan thought of anything being discussed and simply stood by hoping for something to be resolved. Not dancing at all would be best.

"Very well, love. Logan, go take Miss Orrin to the dance floor," Adeline commanded rather roughly, letting her husband win the debate. Her son glanced at the Jedi who looked back. Both were surprised by this abrupt demand. "Go on now, take her arm." Katiara took this as a challenge and made up her mind that she was going to win this 'dance off' against her very own partner. Logan obviously had the same thought, smiling like he would triumph with no effort.

He held out his arm and she took it with ease. As they began to walk away, she heard Mrs. Bel Iblis mutter to her husband "I only hope that she _knows_ how to dance. I won't want my Logan looking like a fool because of some…" They both walked with misplaced pride and confidence, both certain that they would be the better partner.

"Do you even remember how to dance?" Logan questioned with a smirk, though he didn't turn his head to look at Katiara.

"Do you?" she simply inquired back with the same haughty smile. Then reached the dance floor and quite a few other couples had taken their places. Katiara stood in front of Logan with her hands on her hips, acting as if she had know idea what she was doing. It was what everyone expected of her.

"We'll see I suppose," Logan replied as he put a hand on Katiara's waist and held out his other for her to hold. She took his hand and put the other on his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as they both waited impatiently for the music to begin. Finally, it did.

The small orchestra began to play a typical Corellian waltz: simple and sophisticated with a hint of spirit. Holding her head high, Katiara began to let her feet trace the steps of the rather common dance. Logan followed her lead, though it was obvious he was struggling to take control of the dance. Finally after a few moments, Katiara gave him the privilege of leading.

At first nothing was said as they floated around the dance floor, looking into the other's eyes competitively. Focusing on intimidating the other seemed to have little effect as neither faultered in confidence. After a few minutes of silence, a dialogue between them began.

"So I guess you did retain some of your mother's attributes," Logan said, though Katiara was uncertain if the comment was meant as an insult or a compliment.

"Oh, lucky me," she responded with sarcasm. She was a Jedi and a smuggler, after all. She had no use for frilliness and manners.

"Why are you so offensive about nobility?" Logan responded harshly, careful to keep his voice low, though his annoyance was quite obvious. "Afraid it's gonna…"

"Oh, la-de-dah! So what if it was my mother's legacy, the senate never gets anything done anyways. Everyone knows Palpatine is going to do whatever he wants whether or not the senate votes in his favor."

"Shh!" Logan chided, looking around to be sure no one had heard and it appeared that he had nothing to be so worried about. "Well, if everyone just gave up completely, things would be a lot easier for the emperor. Also, without the connection through loyal senators, the rebellion would never have a clue what the emperor was up to."

"With Lord Vader on our tail it's a miracle that we still have those connections. But it's not like they are doing us much good anyways."

"You know well enough Vader is only after the Rebel Alliance because of their connection to the Jedi. He's not after them – at least not yet – he's after you."

"And that would be the reason why I won't let him find me through them. The senators may have known my mother but that's as close as they will get to me," Katiara responded. She was really starting to hate all this political nonsense. Too bad no one was going to be assassinating the emperor anytime soon. At least it didn't appear like that was on the agenda. "Sure, I agree with the cause of the Rebels. That's why I'm here. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let my guard down and tell them all my secrets."

Logan dipped Katiara back suddenly in synchronization with the other couples, only perhaps a bit more violently. Katiara glared at him as hard as she could but also held on tightly to his arm so she didn't fall. "So I'm guessing you're not going to let me get very close either then. Am I right?" He teased and then snapped her back up, causing Katiara to seem a bit on edge.

"You're already too close for comfort," she replied hastily.

"Already?" Logan replied with a smirk before they separated, holding only one hand as they repeated the steps. Katiara spun in as the other ladies did and Logan caught her, holding her closer than the other gentlemen seemed to be. "Then how's this?" He whispered, but Katiara couldn't decide if it was a flirt or a challenge. Katiara spun out again and then previous, traditional dance positions were assumed.

"I'm sure you liked it," she told him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "But personally I would rather be on Byss, in the arms of a Hutt than here," she said bluntly and was surprised when she sensed that he had somehow been hurt by her honesty. Luckily, the dance had ended. Katiara gave a graceful curtsy while Logan bowed. Everyone began to clap, but the blonde Jedi simply walked off the dance floor towards Senator Bel Iblis without a single glance back.

Katiara was shocked and concerned when she noticed Lizabea was not where she had left her, with the Senator and his wife. Garm Bel Iblis began to inquire about the dance but Katiara cut him off quickly. "Where is Bea?" She demanded forcefully.

"No need to fret, she is over by the beverage table getting some punch," he told her and pointed to a long table halfway across the room. There, a little girl in a yellow dress stood with a cup of red liquid. Katiara was too frustrated to yell at the senator, but she sure did feel like it. Sometimes she wished the assassin would just shoot down the politician where he stood. Maybe then he would fully understand the situation. She ran over to Lizabea and grabbed her hand harshly, causing the little girl to spill a bit of punch onto the floor.

"Don't run off, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," she told the little girl who was confused as to what she had done wrong. Katiara figured it was simplier to just not go into the specifics. The little girl nodded and sipped her drink, seemingly without any second thoughts on what had just happened.

As they were walking back over to the Senator, a shriek was heard from near the hallway. Katiara turned sharply and then time Bea dropped her cup completely and the red juice splashed all over the floor. But Katiara was too preoccupied to care. Someone shouted that the woman had simply fainted and was just drunk. But when the lady revived, Katiara heard her mention one thing over and over: "But I did, I saw them. I saw a nek."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I**t was then that katiara realized just how dangerous this ball really was. Neks were dangerous, cyborrean battle dogs designed to do only the most malicious of deeds: kidnapping and killing. But they were so rare that of course when the lady mentioned that she had seen one of these beasts, no one believed her. But Katiara did. She wouldn't put it past an assassin.

Holding, Lizabea's hand tightly she turned to scan the room for any more 'drunken' people who had seen neks. Instead she saw Logan walking hastily towards her with a confused look upon his face. "What is going on? Bea doesn't need to be around the drunkards of the party," he insisted and tried to take his little sister's hand, but Katiara didn't let go.

"This place isn't safe, that women saw a nek! I'm sure she wasn't just seeing things either. I just why I don't understand why I'm not sensingt anything…" Katiara began to panic. She bent over and pulled up her skirt. Logan hesitantly looked away as Katiara pulled her lightsaber from a strap on her leg. "We need to get these people…"

"Katiara," Logan said, stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need all this excited, just enjoy the party. I can personally assure you that there is no way neks could get in…" a scream interrupted the senators son and the noise was soon followed by snarls and chaos. People were running away and up the stairs, trying to get to safety. Trying to see amidst the confusion, the three stayed where they were as Lizabea clung to Katiara's skirt.

Then they saw it, or at least one of them, and it saw them in that same moment. The nek began to charge at full speed. "Go, go, go!" Katiara commanded as she began to run for the large, open doors, which led to a passageway. Bea was lagging as the little girl's short legs couldn't carry her far, but Katiara didn't want to take the time to stop. Once they got into the hall, Katiara flung out her free hand and used force push to close the doors, also knocking the dog back in the process. "That won't hold long," she said as she helped the scared girl climb one of the decoration banners to a higher, possibly safer spot.

She ignited her lightsaber and turned when she heard the familiar snap and crackle of Logan's lightsaber. "I thought you would have left that with your other toys," she commented, though it was hardly the time. The dogs could be heard tearing at the doors.

Logan shifted into a defensive stance. "I didn't want to miss another chance to beat you in a duel," he replied and then the doors began to break. Katiara could see the sniveling, metal noses of the neks. They were almost through. She only wished she knew how many. "I have a bad feeling about this," Logan said, and Katiara hated to admit that she felt the same way.

Logan and Katiara seemed to be doing their best to look as calm as possible but inside they were both anxious about what might follow. Then the dogs broke through. There were three of them and they were all snarling, preparing to pounce. "You ready?" Logan asked without turning his head away from the neks.

"I was born ready," Katiara replied, no matter how cliché it was. Then the dogs raced towards them barking and opening their jaws. Katiara did a somersault jump over them and slashed at one from behind. But he moved quickly and her saber only got his tail, something a cyborg dog didn't really need. The nek attacked again, going for her leg. She turned her saber down to block him, hoping he would chomp onto her saber. Then one of the other neks distracted her by jumping at her from behind and scratching her back.

Katiara swiftly jabbed her lightsaber behind her and she heard a shriek and a groan as the nek slid off her back with a cut through its metal. But it wasn't down yet. Meanwhile the first dog had snapped at her leg. Fortunately for Katiara, Logan had seen her dilemma and decapitated the dog quickly. Katiara was appreciative but later she wouldn't want to admit that he had struck down the first beast.

Then the scream of a little girl was heard and Katiara turned to see one of the neks attempting to climb the wall up to Lizabea, who was simply trying not to fall from the banister. Katiara pushed out her left hand and force pushed the beast against the wall, giving him minimal damage, but it was enough to take his attention off of Bea. He bounded at Katiara, who backed up a bit, hoping to find a better defense stance.

Her back hit something and she turned quickly to see Logan directly behind her, the other nek about to attack. The dogs noticed their opportunity and circled, waiting for just the right chance to pounce. Katiara had a single plan racing through her mind; the only problem was Logan. There was no way she could communicate it physically, for fear that the dogs would catch on. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating hard. A single word reached Logan.

_Duck._

The neks sprung upon them and just as they did, Katiara and Logan fell to the floor. The dogs surprise was heard in a short whimper as they suddenly found themselves baring their teeth into the other. Piercing through their vital systems, the dogs fell the ground in pile of rubble, their inner circuits sparking a bit before completely dying out.

After being certain that the dogs were dead, lying just a meter or so away, she came back to reality. Almost shocked, all she could do was breath deeply and stare up at Logan's face. He was breathing deeply too, trying to catch his breath. The moment was brief before Katiara realized he had fallen on top of her and she pushed against him.

Rolling off of her, Logan stood and rubbed his neck. He seemed flustered. "Are you okay?" he questioned, helping Katiara up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Katiara said, but her tone wasn't as sassy as she was hoping. An awkward silence followed.

"Can someone help me?" Lizabea finally said, hanging on to the banner with all the strength. Katiara sprinted over and helped her down gently. When she reached the floor, Bea started to run over to Logan who was walking towards them. But Katiara held the little girl's hand tightly. The brother and sister both looked at her confused. "Can't I go see Logan?"

"No, Lizabea. I think we should go up to your room," Katiara replied sternly. She was slightly confused by the night and the excitement. But the one thing she thought she knew for sure was that things weren't safe for Lizabea. Katiara needed to take matters into her own hands.

"Katiara, what are you talking about? You can't stop her from…" Logan began to protest.

"Be quiet, Logan! If it wasn't for you and your family, Bea would have been safe tonight, the neks might not have even been sent if whoever it was knew she wouldn't be there. If anything, listening to me when I said she shouldn't come to this party would have at least prevented your sister from going through this terror."

"That's not fair!" Logan retaliated. He sighed, realizing how childish it sounded and looked down. He seemed to be thinking a lot. Then he walked over. Katiara stood still, holding Lizabea's hand firmly. The senator's son placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Things are going to be fine," he whispered.

Katiara looked away and shrugged him off. "That's what you said last time," she replied firmly, though her tone was softened by something. She turned and began to walk down the hall with Lizabea. Then she stopped and turned her head. She didn't looked up and directly at Logan; she simply said "I don't think I can trust you right now." She then turned and walked somewhat collectedly up to Lizabea's room.

* * *

The next few days were awkward and stiff. Katiara had demanded that she and Lizabea be left alone until she could figure at least something out. No one was allowed to see Bea. No matter who it was. Kat had all the windows closed up and securely fastened. There was no way someone was getting in this time. Katiara didn't want to be babysitting this little girl until she was just finally killed. She wanted things resolved. Who ever was making these threats and attacks couldn't stay in hiding forever.

It was time Katiara started acting like a Jedi and not a nursemaid.

She started off with examining one of the neks for any trace of evidence as to who had sent them. Some of their data was still in place but nothing too specific. The only thing she could find that might lead to something was the location where they had been trained: Raxus Prime. It was a toxic planet, she wasn't sure why anyone would go there, but she knew that it was a place where illegal activities were frequent. The Jedi thought this peace of information was nothing but a dead end.

Katiara searched the Bel Iblis home. Looking for any clues. She found none. Even through the Force she could not sense anything inherently wrong. It bothered her. Everything seemed so calm and perfect. But she just knew things weren't what they seemed. Surely someone wouldn't just give up after one attempt.

Plus, the threats were still coming. Katiara tried to keep a low profile on the letters, preferring that only she read them. She didn't want to cause much alarm, but her main motive was she didn't want anyone making rash actions. Even as a Jedi, she was paranoid that someone would misread a word and make a mistake that would lead to unneeded violence and chaos. But of course, she also liked being in control. She had let them step over her for far too long now.

Soon a week had passed with little progress. Katiara rarely talked to anyone except for Lizabea. She didn't mean to seem harsh by keeping the girl from her family, but sometimes the best thing isn't the most pleasant thing. And none of this was pleasant.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**I **command you to allow me to see my own daughter!" Senator Bel Iblis' voice boomed and echoed through the large corridor outside Lizabea's room. It had been almost two weeks since the attack and the senator was adamant that there would be no more attacks. He was certain the assassin would have given up after the failed attempt at the Independence Ball. Katiara had become so protective that Lizabea hadn't left her room once; the Jedi even went so fat as to personally install laser-proof glass in all the windows. Sure, a lightsaber could cut through, but it was unreasonable to think a force-user was behind the threats. She wasn't taking any chances, not until she had a strong lead on the case.

"I am the one who employed you here and if you don't let me…I'm sure the Emperor would love to know of your presence here," Garm Bel Iblis irrationally threatened. Katiara knew his demand was out of desperation and she couldn't believe he would ever turn her in; it would be like handing the alliance over to the Empire.

"Senator, don't make empty threats," Katiara simply replied, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. She took a deep breath. Maybe it was a bit absurd for her to keep the small girl away from her family. A small visit couldn't hurt, or so she hoped. Katiara's hand came up to rub her temples; so much stress. "Fine, but you have to consent to allow me to search you. I know you would never harm her on purpose, but it's possible that someone may have planted something on you."

The senator was reluctant but finally gave a solemn nod, his arms crossed stubbornly. Katiara crossed her eyes and opened her mind to the force. She hunted for any sign of danger on his person. For some reason, Katiara was disturbed when she found nothing. The blonde Jedi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "You're clean." She turned and waved her hand over the keypad to Bea's room. She had rerouted the wires so that the door could only be opened with the Force. The door slid open with a hiss.

Lizabea looked up from her playthings, her eyes suddenly bright. She put down her dolls and stood, jumping and giggling with joy at the sight of her father. Katiara began to enter the room but the senator stopped her. "Please, some privacy. You've searched me and know I have nothing dangerous on me. You'll probably be of better use keeping an eye on things out here anyways," he said and passed by her into the room to sweep his daughter up in his arms.

For a moment, Katiara wasn't sure if she was going to obey him or not. However, the sight of him and his daughter made her decide it would be all right; plus, if she watched further, she knew the pain of her parents' death would return. She let the door hiss close. Exhausted, Katiara collapsed against the door, her head leaning on her arm, which braced her body. "Getting tired?" Someone said mockingly, surprising Katiara. She looked up at the voice quickly, only to find it was Logan.

"What do you want?" she inquired, her frustration clear in her tone.

"Maybe I want to see my sister, or maybe I was just walking down this way or it's even possible that I was truly interested in your well being," he replied, speaking allusively so that Katiara had no idea what his real motivation was.

"Well, I know it's not that that last one," Katiara said, rolling her eyes as she turned to lean against the door with her arms crossed. "And I don't know why you would be 'just walking down this way'. So you must want to see your sister." Or maybe he just wanted to annoy her, which was definitely likely.

"Logan…" Katiara sighed, her shoulders shagging. The dark haired young man looked her way, seemingly intrigued by something. "…I really don't want to play games today. It's been a long two weeks and those threats are still coming without any hints. It seems like this guy would try something again, I mean, he really can't be more obvious than neks!"

"Kat, come on. You're such a drama…" Logan began to accuse, but the Jedi cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" she said harshly, and it was not even close to what he expected. Katiara hated for anyone to call her 'Kat'. It had been a nickname for her when she was younger, when her parents were alive. Now it was only a reminder of what she had lost. "If we don't catch this guy, sooner or later he is going to figure out a way too get her. It's only a matter of time before…" but Katiara could finished her sentence.

Seemingly out of thin air, a small piece of paper floated to the floor. She looked up quickly, stunned at it's presence, then glanced at Logan. He was just as surprised. Then both went for the letter but Katiara gave the senator's son a stern look and he backed down. Picking up the paper, she gently unfolded it and read:

_A Jedi is only dangerous with the Force on her side_

_But two Jedi can cause a strange and surprising divide_

_More powerful than justice, there is something more_

_You have fallen into my trap, now choose the right door_

Katiara dropped the note and swerved to wave her hand over the keypad. The door slid open to reveal simply a girl and her father. Both parties were confused; Garm Bel Iblis shouted for an explanation, seeing the distraught on the Jedi's faces. "No one in…" Katiara turned quickly, hastily thinking the enemy must be in the hall, just awaiting a way to enter, but she ran into Logan's chest. She looked up slowly, as if brought out of some sort of rash spell. He held her shoulders firm to keep her from moving, looking at her with fear for a moment before raising his head to address his father.

"Another threat. But…it just dropped out of nowhere. I don't know how…" Logan began but couldn't explain further. The senator rose up quickly, pushing a button on his belt, which signaled his personal guard. He ran for the door and rushed passed his son. The door hissed as he left, shouting for his men to search every corner.

Katiara closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the mystery. She let her head fall forward to rest, trying to escape this moment to understand what had just happened. How could the letter just fall out of nowhere? Perhaps out of the ceiling but so quietly? And what did it mean? It seemed like magic, but Katiara knew that only the Force could conjure something like this. "Logan, what's happening?" Lizabea asked quietly, having not moved though confusion covered her face.

Her words snapped Katiara out of her thoughts. She released she had been rested against Logan and looked up with flushed cheeks. He didn't seem to have minded. Katiara turned to face Bea, her hands sliding off Logan's chest. "It's nothing to worry about, just a bug problem," the Jedi said, trying not to sound worried. She was surprised when her hand slid off of Logan's chest and – instead of falling to her side – was caught by his own hand. She turned and looked at him sternly, though her mind raced with conflicting thoughts.

"Bea, it's getting late. Why don't you go prepare for bed?" Logan gently instructed his sister, though his eyes did not move from the blonde in front of him. Lizabea didn't respond, but skipped off to her dressing room to change and wash her face. Katiara relaxed a bit when she heard the door hiss close, knowing Lizabea couldn't hear them.

"Logan, something strange is going on. I think that someone may be using the Force. It might be a Sith or a Jedi even, I don't know. But it's more dangerous than I thought and we've got to…" Katiara began to rambling, letting her thoughts on the situation flow out in words.

"Oh hush, Katiara," Logan interrupted her, though his words were not as harsh as she would have expected. He took a step closer to her, letting his free hand rise to stroke her hair in a claming manner. "You worry too much, you do know that right? We know it's not a Jedi: that just wouldn't make sense. They've been wiped out or are hiding. Except for you ofcourse. And it can't be a Sith: Vader is all the way across the galaxy with his minions and everyone knows the Emperor is…"

Katiara cut him off, not when she spoke but when her hand slapped his off her face and snatched her hand from his. "Stop distracting me, Logan. I know very well that you don't think I'm needed here. Well, I'm here and I want to do my job the best I can, and quickly! You're not helping," she told him as she crossed her arms, pacing a few steps away, trying to figure out the puzzle before her.

"Distracting?" Logan simply replied and Katiara knew what he was assuming. She hoped…she knew he was wrong.

"Don't get any ideas. Not distracting like…that, just…uh, you are so frustrating!" Katiara said roughly, obviously having no clever words to say now.

"I'm frustrating?" Logan simply laughed, somehow amused at the situation. She could hear him taking steps toward her. She tried to ignore him. She tried to focus on the case, on the letter. She somehow couldn't. "You are probably the most stubborn woman I know. No wonder my mother doesn't like us spending time together."

"Oh, like our arguing and fighting is anything like 'spending time together'. The way we bicker you would think we were…" she halted her thoughts and took a different turn. "…Sworn enemies, ready to rip out the other's throat! Stop playing games, I see right through you." Now Logan was directly in front of her again. Her heart began to beat fasted. It must have been the intensity of the situation; the assassin must be close by.

"Really? I don't think you do," Logan said, though his words seemed a bit harder than previously. Katiara wasn't sure what she had said. She looked to the side, trying to stop him from looking at her. "I think you need a break. Have you even slept? You're taking this whole case too far; you need to relax."

"I'm fine. There will be time to rest after we catch whoever is after Lizabea," Katiara responded quickly, it was what she had already resolved in her mind. There was no time for breaks or relaxing, not with the enemy close by.

"Am I going to have to resort to old habits to get you to listen to me?" Logan said almost playfully, though she noted a hint of anxiety in his eyes. She felt her muscles tense in suspicion. Old habits? She had no idea what he was thinking until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and then brushed her hair while his other hand moved around her waist. He looked into her eyes and began to lean closer, his gaze drawn to her lips. Katiara's hands unwillingly drifted up his chest to his neck and shoulders, her eyes closing in submission. Just before his lips touched her's, something flashed through her mind.

_But two Jedi can cause a strange and surprising divide_

Divided from the Force? Her eyes snapped open and Katiara turned her head from his. She heard him sigh, his breath caressing her cheek and neck. "I should check on Lizabea," she said without emotion and went to the dressing room, leaving Logan alone in the room.

* * *

To Katiara, the situation seemed to be getting more desperate for now it personally involved her. Whoever was sending the notes knew she was a Jedi and knew that Logan was Force-sensitive. Beyond how they knew this was the fact that the note implied she could somehow be divided from the Force, a thought that terrified her. Or maybe the assassin was sending her a warning? Or maybe taunting her? Or just being poetic?

It made the blonde's head spin as she sat on a small sofa by the window, watching Bea sleep. The moonlight shone through, giving just enough light for her to read the letter over and over again, trying to solve the riddle. But maybe it wasn't a riddle; every single letter seemed to be so blunt, so obvious. And now, she hoped that the warning wasn't as she assumed.

And Katiara knew there was one way to avoid it: avoid Logan. If they had no contact, Lizabea would be safe if only because Katiara would be focused on protecting her. She closed her eyes only to have the dark eyes of her nightmare snap open. She didn't know how to handle these kind circumstances. Katiara focused on the Force, trying to meditate but eventually falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A**ll of the palace staff had been called together or another set of personal interrogations. Katiara had had the suspicion that this was an inside job for some time, but the previous background checks and interviews didn't satisfy her. Though Lady Bel Iblis complained it would put a halt on her party planning, Katiara was able to convince the senator of its importance.

The fourty-second interviewee of the day walked into Katiara's room, which had been striped down to the desk, two chairs and the sofa. She had little time to sleep anyways, staying up to focus on the assassin and avoid nightmares.

"Mrs. Quint," the Jedi address the older woman, glancing over Mrs. Bel Iblis' personal tailor's records. "You have been working for Lady Bel Iblis for three years now. How did you secure this job?" The same questions over and over again.

"I had been a freelance tailor for years and worked with the Lady previously until she decided to hire me exclusively," the woman replied, her voice shaking.

"Don't be afraid, Mrs. Quint. Just be honest," Katiara said, taking a moment to give the woman a hard look. She was small, late 60's, white hair.

"How involved are you in the Senator's affairs?"

"Not at all, ma'am. I only see either of them to fit things, see?"

"But in that time do you ever converse with them?"

"Certainly, small chit-chat here and there. Most of the time they are otherwise engaged."

"So you hear their conversations. Anything...sensitive? Or political perhaps?"

Mrs. Quint recognized the suspicion. "No, never. At least not that I understand. From time to time the Lady will be lobbying for her husband but nothing private, I assure you."

"Did you hear anything suspicious around the time the letters started arriving?"

"It was Lizabea's birthday then and the Lady was preparing a birthday party. Something big. The senator and she are extremely fond of their daughter, as you know."

"Yes, I am fully aware."

"Unfortunately, the magazine never came – the Lady was hoping for a special interview or feature – I'm not sure. Her dress was lovely though." The old woman was certainly comfortable now.

"Magazine? What magazine?"

"I have no idea, I am sorry, ma'm."

These upclass people were certainly strange. A magazine article for some little girl's birthday? It seemed unlikely. Especially since they never showed. Katiara studied her notes before her, her brain throbbing for answers.

"But the gentleman seemed nice enough. They talked during the fitting and I remember his voice was very young and handsome."

"Uh-huh," Katiara said, ignoring the woman and allowing her to ramble.

"He was very lively and asked all about the palace and the family and the Senator's life away from politics. I think the lady even mentioned my name!" This interviewer seemed very interested in the Bel Iblis family for sure. Maybe beyond a birthday.

"Why was he asking about the Senator?"

"Well, Mrs. Bel Iblis is a big socialite and is always trying to gain the senator favor. She likes to think of herself as an activist I think. And when this man started inquiring about the Senator's relationship with the Emperor and his thoughts on the new constitution, the lady was more than happy to obliged."

_Oh, kriff._ The senator's wife was probably more than happy to reveal that not only were they opposed to the new Empire, but also that the senator's weak point was Lizabea. And considering what a strong, influential voice the Corellian senator had, it would be more useful for him to be blackmailed or threatened into supporting the Emperor than to just kill him off.

"You may go. And so may everyone else for today. I need to speak to 'the lady'," Katiara ordered, standing and walking to Lizabea's door. It was still locked. And only her key would open it. Now she needed find out more about this magazine.

Katiara walked quickly down the halls, not wanting to be away from Bea for long. Even though she was shifting her focus to finding the assassin, protecting the senator's daughter was still of upmost importance. Fortunately enough, Lady Bel Iblis' chambers are close enough by to make the trip quick.

Or it should have been quick. A slight detour was made due to the fact that Logan was walking down Katiara's hall of choice and she stuck to her decision to avoid him, even if it meant an extra five minute of time.

She stormed into the senator's wife's room without knocking. "Mrs. Bel Iblis, did I hear correctly that you had an extensive interview around Lizabea's birthday from a magazine that never followed through?"

The woman was surprised, turning from the cook, a twi'lek that would most like ignore her instructions anyways. She dismissed the man quickly. "It is quite rude to burst in..."

"Ma'am, please just answer the question. It is urgent." Katiara allowed her tone to soften, hoping to in turn soften Mrs. Bel Iblis.

"Yes, it is true. Quite rude of them as well," she said, sitting down at a chair and picking up her datapad, trying to act busy.

"And you gave them pretty explicit information regarding your family and your husband?"

"Only what no other magazine had ever asked. They know that Garm is a stong man, but not about the strong family behind him. Why shouldn't they know?"

"You didn't by any chance release any incriminating information? Or perhaps security..."

"I am not stupid, Miss Orrin. I only told them what they already knew. Garm and I both disapprove of the overturn of democracy and the Emperor is usurping power unjustly," the woman turned to a little box beside her, pulling out a mirror and some powder. Katiara rolled her eyes.

"Do you happen to remember who you talked to? Or the name of the magazine?" she questioned further, becoming more and more irritated.

"Mr. Virgin? Vigil? I don't remember, it was a well respected magazine in Courscant though."

"So you don't remember or he didn't tell you?"

Adeline Bel Iblis suddenly stood, her eyes wide. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me! I have only ever looked after this family and I would never put them in danger!"

Katiara raised her hands slowly and defensively. "Ma'am, please stay calm. I'm not accusing you I'm just trying to..."

"You are trying, yes. Stop that and do something. Find this criminal isn't of interrogating her family!" She scream. Katiara was certain she was on the brink of tears or murder. She could deal with the one, but she hated it when people cried.

"I am doing something!" Katiara yelled back. She heard the door open behind her. Calm. Not anger. Anger was not the way of the Jedi. She took a deep breath. "I am doing something, ma'am. And you are..."

"Getting in your way? You are getting in my way! I can't wait till that assassin is found and killed so you will stop corrupting my family!" The senator's wife was set on a tamper-tantrum. Katiara crossed her arms, standing her ground.

"Mother! Please, calm yourself," Logan said. He must have been who opened the door. Katiara was caught off guard by his presence. "Please, sit down." He said sternly. His mother snorted and sat down. Katiara didn't mask the look of surprised amusement on her face.

"Don't stand up for her. If she was doing her job right, she would be gone by now," the woman began to pout.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Logan asked Katiara, walking over to rub his mother's shoulder.

"Not everything I need, but everything I can get here," Katiara said, disregarding any previous attempt to be polite. Lady Bel Iblis clearly viewed her poorly either way. "Good day, ma'am." She mockingly bowed and then turned, walking out the door into the hall.

She heard Logan's hurried footsteps behind her. She crossed her arms tighter, hugging her chest, and walking faster, her brow furrowed. "Kat!" Wrong. "Katiara, please wait." She didn't stop walking. She had a royal mess to clean up. A strong hand grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a stop.

"Yes, your highness?" Katiara snorted as he forced her to face him.

"I am sorry for my mother's behavior. She is just upset from the situation," he began to apologize.

"Which situation is that? That her daughter is in danger, her narcissistic mistake, or the fact that I'm not a 'proper lady'? Your mother has issues," Katiara pushed against his hands to walk away. It didn't work.

"All three. My mother isn't as cold as she seems. She has just been raised in tradition and manners, just like me. But instead of being interested in something different, she is intimidated," he said, speaking quickly to keep her attention. "My mother greatly respected Senator Ky'Varm, your mother. Maybe also a little jealous. And she doesn't know how to respect you so..."

"She's jealous of me? Yeah, okay," Katiara interjected, laughing at the idea.

"No, so she is confused. How could someone who she respected, envied, have a daughter so different? Or maybe she's afraid that if Cacilya Ky'Varm's daughter can turn out so different, what will Lizabea turn out like?"

"Because I'm sure no kriffing role model, right?" Katiara barked back. He sure wasn't helping.

"No, because you went your own path. And my mother wouldn't handle that well. It is a flaw of her's, I'll admit," he sighed. He couldn't very well justify his mother's prejudices. He looked away for a moment and Katiara took the opportunity to break free.

"Katiara, don't walk away like this," Logan said to her, but didn't make a move to follow her. She ignored him. "Stop ignoring me. You're afraid too."

"I'm not afraid of anything," she replied without stopping or turning around. She had to check up on Lizabea and look into the fact magazine interviewer. Katiara wasn't going to waste anymore time on Logan.


End file.
